My Turn
by AurelieCriss
Summary: Kurt's been through everything, and Blaine's always been by his side. But what happens when Blaine needs Kurt to be by his side? Read to find out!


**Here's to my first Glee fanfic, or more specifically, Klaine fanfic! I hope you enjoy it and please review! Thanks ya!**

**Disclaimer: Umm. . .I think it's either Ryan Murphy or Fox. . . .not sure. . . .**

**My Turn**

**Kurt's POV**

High school. The worst time of my life. Until now. Up to this day high school has been my own personal means of torture. With the bullies, the racists, and the prejudice, my life was a living hell. I couldn't go a single day without having to wash a slushy out of my hair or take medicine just to take away the pain.

Up until now, my life wasn't worth living. Up until now, nobody cared about me, not even me. Up until now, I didn't have anybody to call my own. Up until now I didn't have Blaine. The one person who actually meant something to me, and the one person who I knew cared about me.

The day I met Blaine I will never forget. Some call it fate, some call it destiny, I call it a coincidence. It was a pure coincidence that I asked one Blaine Anderson where to go on my first day at Dalton. It could've been anyone out of the hundreds of students at the private school, but it was him who answered my question and introduced himself to my life.

Two years ago I met Blaine Anderson. Two years ago I was contemplating, even considering, suicide. He was my rope to cling to when all the others had been cut. He was my, as cheesy as this may sound, savior. And now it was my turn to be his.

It was a dreary day in Lima, Ohio, and McKinly High was unusually quiet. Students went from class to class silently, not conversing, not making a single noise. I remember how loud it sounded when I shut my locker, and I looked around worried. Where was Blaine? Ever since he transferred to McKinly I wasn't ever seen without him. I took a look in Sue's office, just to make sure he wasn't getting an unnecessary lecture.

But when I poked my head inside Sue just looked up, a sad look on her face. "I'm so sorry," she said. What did she mean? I held my books tighter and walked faster down the hall, noticing now the stares and whispers as I passed.

I hurried to the one place I knew I could go to if I ever felt strange, or uneasy. I enter the choir room, and see Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes all holding tissues to their eyes. I look back and forth at all of them.

"What's going on?" I ask, worried. Was Blaine okay? Did something happen to him? I desperately wait for an answer I know deep down I do not want to hear. Rachel puts down her tissue and walks over to me. She puts a hand on my shoulder.

Finn appears behind her and puts a hand on my shoulder as well. What was going on? First the silence, now the tears, what has happened that I do not know about? Finn clears his throat and then looks me in the eye.

I used to like his eyes, before his mom and my dad married and I met Blaine. They were a deep brown, with bits of gold flecks in them. I look at those eyes intently and see sorrow, pain, and even anger.

Finn speaks. "Kurt," he says. I don't move. "Blaine, he. . . .he. . ." he trails off. I look at him, waiting. When he realizes I'm not going to budge he continues.

His eyes are agonized. "Kurt, Blaine attempted suicide today," he blurts out. I don't move, I don't breath, I don't think. I just stand there, motionless. Finn tries to get mu attention.

"Kurt?" he says. Rachel does the same. "Kurt," she says. "He's fine, it's alright, he's alive, he's going to be okay," she says. But I don't hear her. All I hear are my books falling and my feet hitting the ground as I run out of the school.

I somehow make it to my car and drive to Blaine's house. I see his bedroom light on and I invite myself in and rush up the stairs. I slam open the door, out of breath, and see my boyfriend laying on his bed, alive. I take a deep breath, and run to his side.

His eyes are closed, and I see thick bandages around both of his wrists. What had he done? I sit down on the bed next to him and take his hand in mine. When I do, his eyes flutter open and meet mine.

"Kurt," he says. I don't respond. He looks at me, pain in his eyes. He knows what he's done. He attempts to sit up, but I push him back down. He looks up at me.

I wait for a few more seconds before talking.

"Please explain to me what you were thinking," I say calmly. Blaine opens his mouth to say something, then closes it. I look at him, study his face. "Tell me," I insist. Blaine sighs.

"Okay, you have a right to know," he says, and plunges right in. Apparently he took a trip down memory lane, visiting his previous high school before Dalton, and ran into some old bullies of his, who started making fun of him, and threatening to kill him. He tried to leave, but the bullies caught him and proceeded to beat him up. When they were finally done Blaine, who was in agony, decided that suicide would be the better way to go, instead of lying in the middle of the street waiting for a car to run over him. As I listened to what he said, I had flashbacks from when I thought about suicide.

The thoughts would come suddenly, without warning, and they wouldn't have any reason behind them. Like Blaine, nothing major would have happened, and I would suddenly think about killing myself.

When Blaine finished I was silent. He studies me, trying to find some hint of anger, or despair, or sadness. I don't allow him to see anything. He reaches up and touches my cheek.

After a few minutes I look down at him.

"I want you to know," I say slowly. "That if you ever try that again I will personally kill you," Blaine hesitates, then bursts into laughter. I join in, and I wrap my arms around him, lying down next to him.

I put my face close to his.

"Don't ever leave me," I whisper. He strokes my hair.

"Never," he replies, equally as quiet. I smile at him, and lean forward to kiss him. He kisses back, and I pull him closer, not letting him out of my embrace. He's my life, and he goes, I go too.

~The End~

**A/N: That's my first Glee fanfic every, so it may be a bit choppy, but please review! Thanks!**


End file.
